


To make you feel my love

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Remy's handwriting is severely lacking. His boyfriend doesn't mind.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 38





	To make you feel my love

Remy's handwriting was messy. There was no way around it. No matter how hard he tried to improve it, no matter the amount of tutorials he watched, his scrawl stayed unreadable. It frustrated him.

Logan's on the other hand was perfect. It was neat and orderly, perfectly legible and really pretty at that. To say Remy wished he could write like that was a given.

And even so, despite his indecipherable way of writing, he wrote. Not just anything mind you. Letters. To Logan. And love letters at that.

Remy had had a crush on the cute librarian for a while, always debating on how to ask the other out. He knew Logan liked books and similar, enjoyed reading. Especially poetry.

So Remy made a plan. He would definitely not pride himself in his more-than-lacking poetic skill set, but at least he tried. Logan liked the poem despite his failure.

They had been dating for a few months now, and Remy made it a habit to leave his boyfriend letters and notes. Small 'I love you's or reminders to take care. Sometimes poems, sometimes jokes.

Logan had to be honest, reading Remy's notes was a more than difficult task. When certain letters just don't look like letters at all, it made finding a coherent sentence rather hard. The thought was nice, though, and Logan looked forward to each and every one.


End file.
